The Girl Who Topped
by pommedeplume
Summary: (May-July 2002) Ginny finds a special toy in a wizarding sex toy catalogue that can join with your body and change it's shape and size and can't wait to top Harry with it. Updated September 2014 with a brand new Chapter 1. Chapter 3 is not a new chapter (though it is longer.) Credit for the strap-on concept comes from picascribit. It features (briefly) in her story TransFigured.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was drenched in sweat and her muscles ached. Today's practice with the Holyhead Harpies had been murder. But at least she was back at Harry's apartment after a grueling couple of weeks with the Harpies. Technically, she still lived at the Burrow but she almost never stayed there anymore.

Harry had left all of the owl post that had come for her on her night stand in the bedroom. As she tossed off her clothes so she could hop in the bath she noticed a catalogue she had ordered not too long ago. It was from Eros' Wizarding Delights and Temptations. She was very curious about it but decided it had to wait until she was showered.

A short while later Ginny was out of the shower and laying in bed in her pajamas to go through her mail, including that one particular catalogue.

It sold items of a sexual nature that had been charmed in many different ways. There were objects of varying sizes and shapes designed for insertion into various orifices that had been charmed to perform the action themselves (the pictures showed them moving but contained no witch or wizard to demonstrate the act on.)

There were also objects that had been charmed to vibrate at varying levels of intensity, depending on what you desired. Ginny had one that looked like a Golden Snitch that she was very fond of.

There were several different types of lubricating potions but she preferred to brew her own and to make sure the consistency was to her liking.

There were so called "Erotic Climax Potions" that could give the drinker an orgasm just from taking a spoonful. The more you took the more intense the orgasm. Ginny, had never tried it. She was curious but frankly she thought the build up to the orgasm was half the fun.

There were also various outfits that allowed you to masquerade as other people none of which really interested Ginny. Sexual roleplay was neither her nor Harry's thing.

There were some books with pictures that acted out various sex acts which also wasn't really Ginny's thing. She preferred a good book of wizarding erotica but she already had plenty of that as well.

What did raise her interest was a particular flesh colored item, held together with straps and buckles that clearly showed that it was meant to be worn around a person's groin.

It was advertised as coming with a charm that actually temporarily joined with your body and actually felt like an extension of yourself. It also came with a second charm that when uttered would adjust the size of the item, within reason.

Ginny immediately wondered what this item would feel like attached to herself. What would it feel like to have a cock? What would it feel like to touch it? And she wondered what it would feel like to come? She didn't really know what ejaculation was supposed to feel like.

Without even realizing it, Ginny's hand had moved between her thighs where she was already wet and aching. Without any real plan or goal in mind she was touching herself and imagining what it would be like to have a cock.

She pictured herself and Harry. She wondered what it would feel like for Harry to touch it, to put his mouth on it, or for her to put it in his arse. Oh! Would he let her do that she wondered? Some people enjoyed that, why not Harry?

Of course, they hadn't had a shag in weeks. It was definitely a record for them. She knew they'd have to remedy that soon. Very soon, she thought as her fingers did their work. And maybe she should could talk Harry into a little experimentation. He already had no trouble letting her have control with sex. Maybe he would go just a little bit further.

Just then she was startled out of her erotic trance by a tapping at the window. An owl. Ginny groaned and got out of bed to see who the owl had brought a letter from, though she was certain it was a Ministry owl which meant it was from Harry.

Ginny opened the window and took the letter from the owl which then promptly flew away. Sure enough, it was from Harry.

_Ginny, I'm going to be getting home late. Go ahead and eat without me._

_Love, Harry._

Ginny sighed. She was looking forward to seeing Harry. She supposed she had better cook something before she got too tired. All other desires would have to be put aside for the moment.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the couch. His head hit the arm rest hard causing him to grunt in pain.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny called from the kitchen. Based on the sound of running water it sounded as if she was doing dishes.

Once he'd realized he'd be late getting home he'd sent an owl with a note saying to go ahead and eat without him and she was probably cleaning up from that. Frankly, he was surprised she was up. It was half an hour past midnight.

They had barely seen each other these last few weeks. Ginny had been busy with a string of intense games with the Holyhead Harpies and Harry was coming off a major bust of dark wizard activity.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been a long day," Harry said. He brushed a dark skinned hand through his messy black hair and sighed. After a mind numbing day of filling out paperwork he really just wanted to see Ginny and feel the comfort of holding her.

Harry pulled himself off the couch and strode into the kitchen where Ginny was facing the sink. She was wearing a short and simple grey night gown that went down just below her bottom. She appeared to be nearly done with washing plates.

"Why don't you use magic to clean the dishes?" Harry said as he walked up behind her but as he got closer he realized that she was. She was only standing there to watch and then dry them off.

"Oh, never mind," he said and gently embraced her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing the back of her head against his chest. Harry slowly exhaled in comfort as Ginny dried off the last of the plates.

Once she was done they both stood there. Ginny kissed his forearm then nuzzled his arm while Harry kissed the back of her head. Harry then noticed that she had pushed her arse against his crotch and felt himself quickly begin to stiffen.

"Are you tired, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"A bit," Harry answered.

Ginny pushed back against him a little harder, arching her back and lifting her head to him. Harry looked down and smiled at her, staring into her brown eyes. He bent over and kissed her softly on the mouth.

As he pulled his mouth away he could feel her lips lingering on his and she reached up and grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. Finally, she pulled away, releasing him and laying her head in his arms, now tightly pressed against her small breasts.

"I must admit I'm a bit desperate for a shag," Ginny said as she began rub her arse against his prick, now very swollen inside his trousers.

"I hadn't noticed," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny then grabbed one of his hands and slid it down her body and then between her legs, underneath her nightgown. She wasn't wearing any knickers, Harry noticed. Instead he found that she was already very wet as his fingers slid inside her slit and found her pleasurable nub.

"Oh," she said and pushed back against him hard. Ginny grabbed her wand off the counter and called out, "Accio lube!" and a jar quickly came flying into the kitchen, presumably from the bedroom were it was normally kept. She set it down on the counter, within Harry's reach.

"Lube up your cock and put it in. I need you inside me," Ginny said, her voice urgent and sultry.

"Do you want to go the bedroom?" Harry asked.

"No. Here. Right here. Right now. Don't even bother taking off your clothes. Just pull out your cock, put some lube on it and fuck me, please," Ginny said.

Harry couldn't argue with that, even if he had felt so inclined. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers then reached into his pants and pulled out his rigid prick. Quickly, he opened the jar and scooped some lube onto his fingers which he then used to slick up his cock.

Harry then lifted the back of her night gown and moved his cock underneath her, right where he knew her hot, wet entrance would be. Before he could do anything else Ginny began to push herself down on him, letting his thickness slowly fill her. In response, Harry pushed up, meeting her the rest of the way until he was completely inside her, warm and snug.

Harry then began to slowly thrust in and out of her as she continued to push back against him, her body pressed against the kitchen sink and a hand between her legs working frantically.

Harry hadn't realized how much he needed this right now. How badly he needed to feel her touch and her warmth. Already he could feel his balls tightening and the tension rising. He hadn't even had time for a wank in days and now he felt like he was going to explode.

"Ginny, I have to stop or I'll come," Harry said and slowly pulled out.

"That's OK. Get your clothes off and get on the floor," Ginny said. "I want a ride."

Harry quickly removed his shirt, trousers and pants. Ginny flung off her nightgown in one swift motion while Harry plopped down on the floor.

Ginny was on him quickly. Positioning herself over his cock then sliding down him, her freckled face in ecstasy while she bit down on her bottom lip.

Slowly she slid up and down his cock, moaning and fingering her clit. Harry didn't recall ever seeing Ginny so horny before. Even with the lube he could still feel how wet she was. Realizing how much she wanted him nearly sent him over the edge again but he mentally managed to stop himself, just barely.

"I want you to come Ginny but I don't know how long I can hold on," Harry said.

"Don't worry, it won't be long for me either. I'm very good at this you know," Ginny said smiling and looking down at her fingers as they swiftly massaged her clit.

Ginny was right. Over the course of their relationship Harry had realized that there were few things Ginny was more skilled at then getting herself off.

Ginny began to push herself on and off his cock with swift pounding motions as her fingers worked desperately. Ginny's mouth slowly began to open wide as a loud moan escaped as she began to come. Her body clenched and her vaginal muscles squeezed his cock hard.

This was too much for Harry and he felt the tension rise in his body and his balls tighten hard as he exploded with pleasure and filled Ginny with his spunk.

Ginny quickly leaned over and kissed him hard and deep, her pelvis still rocking a little and sliding his cock, which was swiftly becoming flaccid, in and out.

"Mmmm," Ginny said and then kissed Harry's neck.

Harry laughed then reached down and squeezed her arse. His cock slipped out of her and he felt his come, now cooled, dripping out of her.

"I really needed that," Ginny said and laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Merlin, I'm tired now, though," Harry added.

"Yeah, so am I. Wanna go again?" Ginny said and winked at Harry then kissed him on his cheek, making him giggle.

"No, I really don't think I can. I promise soon I'll take some time off work. Maybe once Quidditch season is over in a few weeks. I promise then we'll shag until our hearts are content," Harry said.

"Promise?" Ginny said with a big grin.

"Cross my heart," Harry said, and made a cross across his chest with a finger.

"You, bloody better!" Ginny said and kissed him then pulled away quickly.

"OK, let's get cleaned up and get in bed," Ginny said and stood up.

As Harry slowly lifted himself off the floor Ginny added, "Oh and when you're better rested I got this catalogue I'd really like you to look at. There's… one item in particular I wanted to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… I'm not sure how you feel but… I'm really interested in it," Ginny said actually looking a bit shy.

"Sure, I'll look at it. Just let me get some sleep. I'm knackered," Harry said and Ginny gave him a hand to pull him up.

Once he was on his feet Ginny embraced him tightly, her body still warm and moist from sweat. He could feel his prick stiffening again but knew he was far too tired for anymore sex.

"I love you, Harry. I've missed you. And I don't just mean the sex. I just want to sit and talk to you. I want to go visit my parents with you. Maybe hang out with Ron and Hermione or Luna or Neville," Ginny said, her voice soft and sounding a little sad.

"I know. I'm sorry we've both been so busy. We'll find the time. Soon, I swear it," Harry said and squeezed her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since Harry had promised they'd find time to spend together soon. It hadn't happened. Not yet, at least. Quidditch season was over and now Ginny was mostly spending her days lounging around Harry's apartment or going over to the Borrow to see her family.

Currently, it was the middle of the night and Ginny was struggling to get back to sleep. She was horny again. She'd already masturbated when she went to bed. But Harry had got in late again and slid in bed naked.

She looked over at him. He looked so damn cute with his black hair messier than usual and his adorable arse partially uncovered by the sheets with an illuminating sheen from the moonlight coming in from the window.

Ginny was thinking about that special toy again and what it would feel like to use it on Harry. As she stared at his beautiful arse she began to massage her clit and she thought about laying on top of him, the well lubed toy inside of him and her thrusting into him while he moaned.

Ginny had even obtained some wizarding erotica that talked about men taking cocks in their arses. She couldn't find anything about people who didn't have cocks using toys like that one to fuck other people in their arse. But it was close enough.

In her mind she could imagine the many different scenarios with her on top of Harry, penetrating him, feeling their bodies joining in a different way. She didn't mind having his cock in her. She liked it a lot actually. The thought of her getting to fuck him in the arse instead for once was very enticing.

Ginny was rubbing her clit steadily and with vigor, sliding her fingers down to her wet hole to moisten her fingertips so they would glide over her clit more easily.

She began to imagine one story that she particularly enjoyed about a wizard with red hair who fucked a Muggle in the arse in the bathroom of a Muggle club.

Ginny didn't really care about the whole Muggle fetish thing but the sex was very well described and the characters reminded her just enough of her and Harry for her to picture herself and Harry in their places.

As her fingers glided insistently over her clit she imagined that scene and her and Harry in a bathroom stall. Harry's hands pressed on the side of the stall and Ginny slamming into his arse while he stroked his cock.

Ginny let out a moan as she came at this thought, her body shuddering and an image in her mind of Harry's spunk splashing on the side of the stall as she made him come.

"At it again, Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly, startling her a little.

"Mmmhmm," Ginny said through heavy breathing.

"How many times is that today?" Harry asked.

"Two… wait… no three," Ginny said, remembering her bath this morning.

Ginny reached over and turned on a light with a flick of her wand so she could see Harry properly.

She looked over at Harry. She could see that he was smiling big at her. He then slowly rolled over to reveal his cock was very hard. Well, how could she resist?

Before she knew it her mouth was on his and she was lying on top of him, his hard prick rubbing at her heavy patch of curly, red pubic hairs. Ginny sat up and grabbed his shoulders and pulled his mouth into her as she rubbed against his cock.

Ginny pulled Harry up to a sitting position and sat on his lap, pressing hard against him as she planted small kisses on his neck and he sucked gently on her neck in return, his teeth lightly brushing her skin. Ginny moaned, and looked him in the eyes, then leaned into his left ear and whispered, "Go down on me? Please?"

Harry smiled, nodded and said "Of course. Always."

Oh, Merlin, Ginny couldn't remember the last time she'd had a chance to feel Harry's mouth between her legs. It must've been months.

Ginny planted a small sweet kiss on Harry's mouth, removed her shirt and slid off Harry's lap, falling to his side, and removing her trunks which she tossed off the bed, not really caring where they went.

Ginny pushed herself against the headboard and waited with anticipation as Harry pulled himself toward the hot and wet flesh between her legs. He stopped and kissed and nuzzled her pubic mound which sent a rush of excitement through her body, and she laughed when it tickled a little.

Ginny watched as Harry pulled the folds of skin apart to find her very swollen clit. With two fingers he gently massaged her clit as he looked up at her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him to let him know it was okay to proceed and Harry smiled then closed his eyes, and put his mouth directly on her flesh, sucking at first, then beginning to slowly lick in a steady, upward motion. Ginny reached down to ruffle his hair a little while he buried his face between her legs.

"Oh, Harry that feels fucking amazing," Ginny said, her voice becoming strained and she found herself trying to push herself into his face.

"Finger me?" she asked and Harry obliged, first moistening his middle finger then gently pushing it inside her, and slowly moving it in and out while he continued to lick her.

Ginny looked down at Harry and glanced down his body. She could still see his perfectly shaped arse and found herself again wishing she was behind him, pounding into him.

"Will you put another finger in?" Ginny added and Harry moistened his index finger as well and put both fingers inside of her. Ginny groaned in pleasure. Harry's tongue on her clit and fingers inside of her made for a satisfactory distraction from her other desires.

Ginny moaned and she felt herself inching slowly to climax once again. The tension was becoming incredible. She she could feel it in her toes.

"Don't stop, Harry, please," she pleaded. Harry's mouth and fingers were working like a perfect machine and Ginny moaned loudly and felt herself losing control as every part of her tensed up as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

"Fuck," she called out, still feeling jolts of pleasure making her jerk.

Harry moved back up her body and kissed around her neck and then slowly kissed up to her mouth where he pressed his lips softly against her's and she caressed his gently in return.

Ginny guided his face back with a hand gently and breathing hard, she said said, "Okay, your turn now, Harry dear."

Harry rolled over onto his back in the middle of the bed. Ginny was pleased to see his thick cock was still hard but now the tip was slick from arousal, protruding out of his foreskin.

Putting her body between his legs she grabbed his cock and pulled his foreskin back. She then licked slowly up the shaft and then flicked the head with her tongue, which made Harry gasp. She didn't mind the bitter, salty tasty of his come at all.

Ginny then kissed the head lightly and then wrapped her lips around it, sucking on it down to the ridge then pulling back up again. Harry let out a soft moan that let her know she was on the right track.

Ginny repeated this motion then slowly sucked down the shaft, getting almost all of it in her mouth. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock which she then began to gently stroke while her mouth worked on his head and the rest of his shaft.

Ginny looked up at Harry and saw he was leaning back and trying to seem casual but clearly was struggling and seeming tense.

This only made her suck faster and harder which made him begin to moan and squirm. Even now she couldn't help but wonder what this felt like to him and what it might feel like if he could do it to her.

She loved his mouth on her clit and she bet it would be just as great on a cock. Suddenly, an idea crept into her brain.

"Harry… How would you feel if I stuck a finger in your arse?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, seeming startled.

"It's a simple question. Some people like a finger in their arse, at moments like this. Thought you might like you to try it out."

"I'm not sure, Ginny," Harry said but he didn't sound that nervous. It almost seemed more like he was acting out a protest he thought he should make.

"Wait a second! You're already into this aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Well… err… I've put a finger in before but it was kind of rough and I wasn't sure what to do…"

"Did you use any lube?"

"Uhhh… no?" Harry said, his face a grimace of embarrassment.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I think you'll find it better with lube."

Ginny walked over to her night stand and pulled out the lubricating potion and opened it, dipping two fingers in it then using her other hand to rub the fluid all over them.

Smiling mischievously at Harry she said, "Don't worry. One at a time."

"Come stand in front of me, Harry," Ginny said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

In just a moment Harry was in front of her… with his arse facing her.

Ginny laughed warmly and said, "No, Harry. Turn around."

"You could've said something," Harry added. "Now I feel like a real arse," he added with a grin down at her.

Ginny shook her head and laughed then began to stroke his cock with one hand while she reached around and rubbed a finger around the rim of his arsehole. She softly moved around in a circle then pushed gently inside.

She pushed slowly down until she found that pleasurable spot inside of him. Harry moaned loudly at this. Ginny began to suck slow and hard while she moved her finger in and out of his arse.

"Oh, fuck. That's… brilliant!" Harry said

"Would you like another finger?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please," Harry said and Ginny carefully pushed a second finger inside of him and pushed as deep as she could go.

"Merlin!" Harry called out and Ginny began to suck his cock hard while she fingered his arse slowly and deeply. Harry was grunting and moaning and struggling to keep still and Ginny knew he was about to come.

Quickly she grabbed his balls and gently tugged them downward and wrapped a hand firmly around the base of his shaft to delay his orgasm a moment then wrapped her mouth tightly around his cock as his hot spunk shot down her mouth and throat and he wailed in pleasure, his pelvis jerking.

"Fuck. Oh fuck, Ginny," Harry said, his voice sounding pained but euphoric.

Ginny stood up off the bed and leaned up and kissed Harry passionately on the mouth, hoping he enjoyed the small taste of himself. He didn't seem to mind or if he did he said nothing.

Ginny pulled away and smiled at him.

"Harry, do you remember awhile back I mentioned a catalogue?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry, I think I've forgotten," Harry said.

"That's OK. Let me show you now," Ginny said and went over to her night stand to pull out the catalogue for Eros' Wizarding Delights and Temptations.

Quickly, Ginny turned to the page with the special toy that had been occupying her thoughts all these weeks. Harry didn't react much at first but he spent a few seconds staring at it intensely before handing it back to Ginny.

"Well? You liked a finger in your arse well enough. How would you feel about me strapping that on and giving you a nice fuck up the arse?" Ginny asked, deciding to be bold while he was still reeling from how hard she had made him come.

"It doesn't have to be huge does it?" Harry asked.

"It can be as big or small as you like, Harry. That's part of the beauty of it. Don't worry, love. I would never hurt you," Ginny said and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you wouldn't. I'll do it. I… I think I might like it," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"You have no idea how excited that makes me!" Ginny said then noticed she could feel his prick against her stomach and realized she wasn't the only one excited.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early July and the toy had finally arrived and Harry had managed to get two weeks off work, somehow. In the mean time they had managed to have sex here and there.

Harry had really taken to having Ginny's fingers inside of him and while Ginny loved that she had found a way to make him come so hard she had really been looking forward to getting to use the toy on him.

Ginny had been reading more of the wizarding erotica and had created many different fantasies in her mind that involved her penetrating him. It was excellent masturbatory fuel and she did it often.

Harry was out running errands in Diagon Alley when it arrived and Ginny decided to play it cool just to see how he would react, hiding it away for the time being. After Harry got home Ginny was quietly reading in the bedroom and he sat down next to her and she casually muttered, "it came."

"Oh, did it?" Harry asked. Ginny could tell he was trying to play it cool as well. She wasn't sure either of them were being very successful.

"Yes, it's in the dresser," Ginny answered.

Harry, went over and opened up a drawer. He jumped when a chocolate frog jumped out at him, visibly startling him.

"Are you hoarding chocolate frogs?" Harry asked in bafflement.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Not that drawer," Ginny said and pointed at the one below it. Harry reached in that drawer and pulled it out, holding it up almost as if it were a crown that he was going to place on Ginny's head. But that wasn't the part of Ginny's body where it was going to be worn.

"You're eager," Ginny said, amused.

"And you're trying to act like you aren't," Harry pointed out.

"Oh I definitely am," she said. "You have no clue."

Ginny got off the bed and took the toy from Harry's hands and tossed it on the bed. She pulled him into her and kissed him, deeply.

Holding him tightly she could feel that he was already hard. Ginny reached down and slid her hand up and down his shaft through his pants while she sucked on his neck. Harry moaned and reached down between her legs. Harry's fingers were quick and sure as they rubbed her clit through her trunks. He always knew just how to touch her.

Ginny then pulled away and said, "Okay! Clothes. Off. Now!"

Harry quickly obeyed and Ginny removed her clothes as well. Ginny fastened the toy's harness around her hip and groin. She then took the toy and pressed it against her vulva then tightened the harness around it.

Strictly speaking she didn't need the harness but it might be nice to have in case of accidents. She then went over and grabbed her wand and almost shaking with excitement she said the charm to form the toy to her body.

The sensation was so startling she jumped. It felt as if her clit had swollen massively. But it felt good and she immediately had an urge to touch it. She couldn't believe how much more aware she was of it. And yet it didn't feel altogether different. After all, the parts were basically the same.

Slowly, she watched as it changed its tone to match her skin tone and it even had her freckles. It didn't really look that much like a cock, though it was vaguely cock shaped and sized, she thought.

Ginny reached down to touch it. It didn't feel like touching her clit exactly but on the other hand there was more of it to touch. She couldn't wait to get off with it.

She looked over at the bed and Harry was laying back and watching her with his green eyes, his hand on his cock, slowly stroking it. Merlin, he looked beautiful, Ginny thought.

"How big should I make it, Harry? Maybe, you'd like it to be the same as yours?" Ginny asked. Ginny wasn't sure what constituted, large, small or average when it came to penis sizes. She had never really cared and anyway she'd only ever had penetrative sex with Harry before.

Harry looked at his own cock and grimaced. "No, I don't think so. Maybe something a good deal thinner… and maybe slightly longer."

Ginny nodded and touched her wand to the toy and said the second charm and imagined a cock both thinner and longer than Harry's.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yes. That's brilliant!" Harry added, admiring the charm.

Ginny climbed on the bed and on top of Harry and began kissing him hard and messily as she rubbed the toy against his cock, enjoying the sensation. Wow, she thought. It felt fantastic. And there was so much of it!

Ginny sat up and grabbed the toy and rubbed the head of it against his shaft. Harry sucked on his lips and Ginny could tell it felt nice for him as well.

Ginny looked at Harry, raised her eyebrows with a smile and hopped off the bed. Ginny grabbed lubricating potion and slicked the toy up well. In the meantime Harry got on his hands and knees and rested his head and arms on a pillow and lifted his arse up, ready for her.

Ginny climbed on the bed and moved to him, feeling great anticipation now that the moment she had been lusting for weeks on end had finally arrived. Ginny stopped for a moment though to admire his arse.

"Have I ever told you how nice your bum is?" Ginny asked.

"A few times," Harry answered.

"I'm really going to enjoy fucking it," Ginny said.

Ginny moved the head of the toy above his arse and dragged it down the crack of his arse then rested it against his arsehole. Slowly, she slid it in. She had never had more than a couple of fingers inside of him at once and this was still a bit bigger than that.

Ginny only pushed it halfway in then slowly pulled it back out again. Again, she placed the head on his hole and pushed inside, this time all the way, pushing deep until she hit the spot. Harry moaned and reached between his legs to stroke his cock.

Being inside Harry, the toy wet with lube and his arse wrapped tightly around it felt incredible. Ginny slowly pulled in and out of him, enjoying every moment of the sensation, feeling no need to rush.

Gliding in and out of him, Ginny realized how easy it could be to come like this, but felt confident she could hold out and let the pleasure build up for the time being.

Ginny rubbed her hands up and down his back and she gently thrust in and out of him. Harry was breathing hard and letting out soft moans every time she pushed all the way inside.

"Does it feel good, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it does. Bloody great, actually," Harry said.

Ginny closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling. It felt like she had filled an empty space inside of him and the feeling of pushing in and out of him was incredible.

Just then Harry pulled his hand off his cock and reached back and grabbed her thigh and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay, Ginny. You can fuck me harder. Push it deeper. I want you to," Harry said, urgency in his voice.

"Of course," Ginny said and putting her hands on his waist she began to thrust faster and deeper in and out of him. Harry let go of her thigh and began to stroke himself hard. He groaned loudly and Ginny smiled with pride.

Ginny was pounding into Harry's arse and the feeling was amazing. She felt all the familiar signs that she was moving closer and closer to orgasm. It was new and yet familiar all the at the same time. She began to wonder what ejaculation would feel like. She knew the toy didn't actually ejaculate but it was intended to replicate the feeling. She had always wondered.

Ginny began to thrust faster and faster and she began to feel familiar warmth and tension rising through her body and then she moaned hard as she climaxed inside of Harry. She shuddered and she could feel the toy spasm over and over again and she was certain fluid had shot out of it.

She pulled the toy out, however, and there was nothing. Amazing, she thought.

Ginny only needed a moment to recover. The toy didn't seem to be going flaccid at all. She quickly got back to work fucking Harry hard and deep, while Harry stroked himself frantically. Ginny felt a tiny bit sensitive but she was determined to get Harry off now.

Ginny pushed herself as deep inside of him as she could and every time she got all the way in she heard his pained moans of pleasures and knew it wouldn't be long.

"God, your arse feels amazing, Harry," Ginny said, feeling like she could come again herself.

"It feels… really good, Ginny. Don't stop. I'm going to come so fucking hard," Harry said.

Ginny slammed into Harry's arse hard, desperately wanting him to come while he worked his cock with ferocity. Finally, Ginny decided to take the matter of finishing him off into her own hand and reached around and grabbed his cock from him.

Harry pulled himself up which gave Ginny an even better reach and she began to stroke him hard while she continued to fuck him. This was clearly too much for Harry as he nearly screamed as he came. His arse tightened around the toy and she felt his shaft pulse and spasm as hot fluid shot out of it, much of it getting all over her hand.

Ginny hadn't stopped fucking him and feeling him come sent her over the edge again and she felt another intense round of pleasure waves overtaking her and the sensation of the toy spasming phantom fluid.

After a few moments they both collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and breathing hard.

After a moment Harry said, "Wow."

Ginny looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes. Wow," she added.

"That was perfect," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find ways to make it more interesting," Ginny said. "There are other positions we could try. Different sizes and shapes. Plus, I wouldn't mind finding out what it would feel like for you to suck it. Although I might have to teach you how first."

"Actually…" Harry said, "I already know how."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Really?" she said with curiosity.

"Well, Neville and me," Harry started but then added, "you probably don't want to know."

Ginny sat up and looked down at Harry, "Are you kidding me, Harry James Potter? Tell me everything, please. You know about my crush on Luna and those times I snogged her. I mean… I've never fucked her before… well, not yet at least."

Harry smiled and sighed.

"Maybe… maybe I can show you what I did with Neville?" he asked.

"Okay," Ginny said gesturing at her body, the toy still very much formed to her body. Ginny then grabbed her wand and performed a cleansing charm on the toy, out of politeness.

Harry positioned himself between Ginny's legs, above the toy.

"I ran into Neville in Germany at a wizard pub during the year after the battle. We had a few drinks and then he invited me to hang out where he was staying. We stayed up late talking and reminiscing," Harry said and looked up at Ginny, smiling.

"I'm not really sure how it happened but we ended up snogging… and snogging lead to us taking off our trousers which then lead to…"

Harry gripped the toy in his hand. Ginny watched as he began to stroke it with love and fondness. It felt nice, she thought.

"I wasn't sure what to do at first but Neville asked me if I would put my mouth on it… so I did," Harry said and he put his lips on the head of the toy and then slowly sucked down it.

Ginny moaned. Having the toy sucked felt better than she expected. It wasn't as good as fucking his arse but it was still good.

The more Harry sucked the better it felt and there was something gorgeous about seeing his lips wrapped around the toy and feeling the creeping sensations of pleasure rising once again.

The more Harry sucked it the more Ginny realized this wasn't just one time. Harry, had had practice. Merlin, she thought, he might even be better than her.

"Oh, Harry. I'm going to come again. I can't believe how fucking good at sucking cock you are," Ginny said. Harry didn't react to this. Instead he just sucked harder and Ginny dug her fingers into the bedsheets as she came again.

"Wow, I bet Neville bloody loved that," Ginny said still reeling from coming.

"He did," Harry said, pulling his mouth off the toy.

"Wish I could've seen. I know you went off on your own and I told you that I didn't care what you did as long as you came back to me. And I meant it. But if I'm being honest, I'd love to watch you fuck Neville," Ginny said.

Harry laughed.

"I don't know how Neville would feel about that," Harry added.

"You should ask him," Ginny suggested.

"Maybe I will," Harry said, then shrugged.

Ginny sighed and grabbed her wand and undid the spell that attached the toy to her body. As amazing as it felt to have it on it was actually nice not to feel the hardness again.

She pulled off the harness then slid back into bed next to Harry. She pushed her back into his torso and he held her as they spooned.

"So how was it. Did you enjoy getting to top me, finally? Was it everything you wanted?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. I mean… I've always been your top. Don't you dare forget that. But I did enjoy getting to penetrate you for once," Ginny said and Harry kissed the back of her head.

"I thought it was amazing. And we still have lots of time before I have to get back to work at the Ministry," Harry said.

"Hmm. Yes. But we don't have to fuck the whole time you know? It's actually nice to just lay here with you and know that if we want when we wake up we can just lay here all day together," Ginny said and turned around to face him.

"I miss you sometimes. I want you to know how much I love you, Harry Potter," Ginny said then touched his scar and said, "The Boy Who Lived."

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley," Harry said and touched her forehead and added, "The Girl Who Topped."


End file.
